Kingdom of Prima Sassy Wiki
Kingdom of Prima Sassy Welcome to the Kingdom of Prima Sassy where sass is the number one priority. Kingdom of Prima Sassy is a Monarchy led by King Vincent, followed by his loyal subjects Angela, Alleine, Dahna, Sofia, Sophia and Cheng. Slogan: In unity we achieve triumph and equality About Prima Sassy Head of the Kingdom * King Vincent Founding Member (Followers) * Dahna, Princess of Solaria * Sophia, Princess of Auloria * Cheng, Princess of Costa Luna * Angela, Princess of Genovia * Alleine, Princess of Sauna * Sofia, Princess of Asteria Short History: The nation of Prima Sassy was founded by the current ruler, Vincent, on the 7th of December. He saw how evident the problem of discrimination in the context of genders were and therefore he created a micronation solely focused on the unity and equality of all. Territory: Southwest area of the Grade 11-Amorsolo classroom State: Pluralist Mission and Vision Mission As a micronation who believes in feminism, not only do we promote equality among women but also equality across all genders. Prima Sassy aims to suppress all the stereotypes that has been around for a long time and gender roles that have restricted us from what we really want to do. Vision Prima Sassy Kingdom envisions a discrimination-free and equal community. Constitution PREAMBLE We, the sovereign People of Prima Sassy Kingdom, promise to build an equal and just society that shall embody the values that promotes triumph and unity across all genders. With the help of Almighty God, we will promulgate the common good, equality, peace, freedom and continue to develop the glorious Kingdom of Prima Sassy. ' Explanation (Preamble) : The Prima Sassy Kingdom promotes a Feminist State. We wanted to assert our motto “in unity we achieve triumph and equality” therefore we included it in our constitution’s preamble. Prima Sassy Kingdom’s preamble mainly tackles about the sovereignty of the state, and how power is used by the princesses, and the king, the officials for the greater advantage of every Prima Sassy Kingdom citizen.' ' ' Articles''' ARTICLE I Section 1 : The power to create laws shall be evenly distributed among the princesses and king, the founders of Prima Sassy Kingdom and will be done every 15th and 30th day of the month. Laws will be made for the greater good of the people and of course, laws which cater to the interest of the whole nation. Section 2 : The Prima Sassy Citizens may raise their concerns in terms of the condition of the state. Concerns of every Prima Sassy citizen must be recognized, accommodated, and be put into action by Prima Sassy Kingdom’s officials, princesses and the king, the founders. Section 3 : A law or policy will be passed if it acquires 80% of the votes from the people of the state and as well as the kingdom officials. Laws with 80% of the votes shall be passed and be implemented in the kingdom a day after the election. ARTICLE II Section 1 : The founders or princesses and as well as the king, the officials of Prima Sassy Kingdom must be natural born Prima Sassy citizen with an educational degree of Junior and Senior High School. Section 2 : All citizens are allowed to worship and believe in certain religious practices because Prima Sassy Kingdom does not have an official religion to be followed. Section 3 : Citizens who does not abide by the law shall be put to trial by the king and will be given the rightful punishment for the crime/sin committed. ARTICLE III Section 1 : Every citizen is entitled to protect the state in any forms of war. There will be given privileges to specific people that will manifest great amount of bravery when in comes to protecting the state. Section 2 : Every citizen is required to acquire education and finish standard college courses to further develop the state. Section 3: Every citizen must be aware and responsible of their actions especially on social media. Any signs of cyberbullying or inflicting harm to other people through media shall be given punishment. Explanation (Articles I-III): The Prima Sassy Kingdom is a Constitutional Monarch state. We have a king and princesses. These officials shall have the power to rule over the state however the citizens also have the power to impeach these officials. Given that the state is a Constitutional Monarch, the people of Prima Sassy Kingdom have the every right in decision making of the state. ARTICLE IV Section 1 : All Prima Sassy citizens must observe full loyalty to the state in order to conserve the unity and prosperity not only of the State but also its people. Section 2 : Prima Sassy citizens who are charged with heinous crime in another state will have the right to call for the King and/or the princesses. Section 3 :The citizens of Prima Sassy who are working in another state, they will have an allowance of 5,000 per month from the government. Section 4 :The alliance between Prima Sassy Kingdom and its allies will prevail at times of war; Prima Sassy Kingdom shall be supported by allies and Prima Sassy shall also support allies in return at times of war. Explanation (Article IV): All citizens of the Prima Sassy Kingdom who have committed any iniquitous sin will have the help of the kingdom to mow down or remove the punishment that was given to him/her. For the article iv which mainly talks about international relationships, Prima Sassy Kingdom is open for alliances ranging from first world, second world to third world states. ARTICLE V Section 1: Any citizen has the right to speak their mind. They are allowed to express themselves as long as they do not cause harm to other people. Section 2: Any citizens has equal rights in terms of job, education and treatment. Section 3: In terms of health, despite the social status, all citizens should receive proper care and treatment. Explanation (Article V): The article V mainly talks about the equal rights given to the people of Prima Sassy Kingdom. These rights encompases everything including freedom of speech, opportunities, and benefits that will satisfy each citizens primary needs. This will take care of every Prima Sassy individual with the assurance that no right will be violated or stepped on and that every Prima Sassy citizen could fully exercise the rights stated above. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse